


Got Ya

by captaingrayson



Series: DmC Works [3]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, Dante is a lil shit, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, So is Vergil really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Dante asks Persephone to go to the park after school.





	Got Ya

I met up with Dante at the park after school, he said he wanted to talk but I knew better than that. I readied my silly string, I got there earlier than he did, and admired the Banksy like art around the park. If Dante wants to meet at the park he really means that he wants to pull a prank and in turn scare the living shit out of you. Someone was coming up behind me as I looked at the graffiti, I turned and sprayed my silly string, “Rah!”

“Shit! Hey!”

“Oh shit,” I had sprayed Vergil. I had sprayed Vergil. In the face. With silly string. I had sprayed him. My boyfriend. That cute guy that I love. In his fucking face. With fucking silly string. Oh shit.

“What the hell?”

“Um,” I said as he looked at me utterly confused, “Ah…”

“Why,” he asked slightly annoyed, confused and amused.

“I thought you were Dante,” I said defensively.

Vergil nodded, smirked, then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder faster than I could stop him. He probably used his Devil Trigger, and the angel part of me couldn’t react in time. I yelled at him to put me down in protest as I tried to catch my breath from laughing hysterically. “I got her Dante!”

“Oh hell no you didn’t!”

Dante rushed up to us and sprayed me with his silly string, and also got most of it in my long, loosely curled, hard to manage, hair.

When Vergil finally put me down, both boys laughing, I glared at him.

“I’m sorry but I had to get you back after last week’s ‘joke’,” Vergil looked at me his hands on my waist, he saw I was severely pissed but didn’t know why and wrapped his arms around me.

“You might wanna let me go, Babe,” I told him, he let go and then moved slightly. I lunged forward going past him and tackling Dante.

“Oh shit,” Dante tried to move but I had him pinned, “I got it in your hair didn’t I?”

I sprayed him with my can of silly string and Dante, who had submitted to his fate, sat there as I pulled a marker and drew a shitty mustache on his face while stealthily pocketing his cigarettes. I stood up and walked away towards the entrance, I still had walk home with my sister Kat.

Dante got up and wiped the string from his face as Vergil dusted his back off. Then he checked his pockets, “She fucking took them again,” he said about to run after me.

“Maybe you should quit,” Vergil said following after him.

I sped up my pace, then I started running back to campus to pick up Kat.

“Give ‘em back Seph!”

“No,” I yelled stopping at the spot Kat and I meet, Dante and Vergil catching up with me.

“It’s one thing to take my lighter, but nobody takes a smoker’s smokes!”

I dodged his grab and Vergil grabbed me and picked me up from behind, “Vergil I swear you are asking-”

“Asking for what? You couldn’t ignore me if you tried.”

“Vergil, put my sister down, Persephone, give Dante his cigarettes back!”

Vergil put me down and I chucked the pack at Dante’s stupid face, “At least they listen to someone,” I muttered.

“At least your little sister is here to keep you in check,” Vergil remarked sarcastically.

“You’re pushin’ it.”

“So are you,” Kat slugged my arm, “Come on we need to get home.”

I kissed Vergil, “I’ll see you assholes tomorrow,” I said walking away with Kat.

“Why are you covered in silly string?”

“You don’t wanna know.”


End file.
